1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle information providing apparatus of and method for providing information to a vehicle and an on-vehicle information playing apparatus of and method for playing the information provided to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Means that are employed to utilize information in the known art include broadcasting means such as radios and television sets, package means such as tapes and disks on which information is recorded and on-demand systems in which specific information that has been requested is obtained via a communication means. A user of information provided through a broadcasting means in which the information is provided in a batch, i.e., a program, cannot adjust the length of time over which the information is utilized (the user cannot control the volume of information he is provided with). A user of information provided through a package means in which varying volumes of pre-recorded information are provided cannot adjust the length of time over which the information is utilized (the user cannot control the volume of information he is provided with), either. In the case of a utilization means adopting an on-demand system, too, requested information is provided in a batch, and thus, the user cannot adjust the length of time over which the information is utilized (the user cannot control the volume of information he is provided with). Accordingly, methods of providing a user with information by adjusting the information volume have been developed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-99441 discloses an information presenting apparatus that presents a user with information the volume of which is adjusted in conformance to the current state of the information user. This apparatus adjusts the information volume in conformance to the time length preset by the information user or in conformance to the average time length over which the information user has used information in the past.